


Пока смерть не разлучит нас

by ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: А что, если в команде «Дискавери» гены тихоходки не только у Стамеца?





	Пока смерть не разлучит нас

Прятаться на виду — таков главный приказ. Быть своим парнем, простым и скромным. В конце концов, не такая большая разница: идти на риск ради выгоды, ради сохранности собственной шкуры или ради спасения жизней товарищей. Риск есть риск. Кроме того, это часть великого плана капитана Габриэля Лорки. Все его планы великие, а этот прямо-таки грандиозный. Я понял это, когда он пришёл ко мне, перемолотому в фарш в клингонской заварушке, спасённому чёртовыми флотскими хирургами, собранному из ошмётков в дышащий и думающий кусок плоти, прикованному к инвалидному креслу. Пришёл и, твёрдо посмотрев мне в глаза, сказал, что я отнюдь не бесполезен, что я нужен ему даже больше, чем прежде. Я не рассматриваю своё согласие на его предложение как новую жертву. Я даже получил кое-какой бонус, хотя не тороплюсь публично демонстрировать, что в последнее время способен передвигаться на своих двоих, пусть пока мне и не поставить рекорд в спортивных состязаниях.  
  
Пострадавший в бою герой — удобная роль, и я буду придерживаться её, пока улучшения не станут слишком явными, чтобы скрыть их от медиков. То, через что мне приходится проходить, не слишком приятно, но если подобные неудобства способен вынести мягкотелый слизняк Стамец, я тем более смогу. Зуд и боль — пустяки. Хуже, когда приходят видения и я начинаю путаться в людях, днях и событиях. Приступы случаются неожиданно и беспричинно, но я к ним даже привык и научился ничему не удивляться.   
  
Когда корабль с отвратительным треском развалился на куски в разгар вечеринки, нас, минуту назад смеющихся, пьющих, танцующих, обжимающихся по углам, предвкушающих ещё более приятное завершение приятного дня, выбросило в открытый космос. Я вцепился в ручки своего инвалидного кресла, будто в нём заключалось спасение, и наблюдал, как гибнут мои сослуживцы. Кажется, я умер последним, а затем воскрес — в общей кают-компании, в разгар шумной вечеринки, одной рукой подносящим ко рту бокал пива, а другой поглаживающим аппетитный зад какой-то стажёрки. Неплохо было бы удивиться, но я не удивился даже тогда, когда мы снова умерли, на этот раз сгорев живьём, и снова воскресли. И снова я пил пиво и лапал девичий зад.   
  
После дюжины смертей и воскрешений я понял, что дело не в моих видениях. Что-то пошло не так. Никто, кроме меня, как будто не помнил, что мы застряли в проклятой временной петле. Надо было срочно связаться с капитаном, он ведь тоже не помнил, как и другие. Выбравшись в коридор, я покатил кресло в сторону своей каюты, по дороге обдумывая, что сказать капитану, чтобы тот не счёл мои слова пьяным бредом или последствием приступа спутанности. Вдруг на меня наскочил выпавший из турболифта Стамец, и видок у него был ещё тот: лицо перекошено, в глазах безумный блеск, губы беззвучно шевелятся, а руки так и летают, будто разгоняют облепивший его рой пчёл. Он на секунду очнулся, посмотрел на меня в упор, затем отступил в сторону и внезапно сорвался с места, бормоча научную абракадабру. Я крикнул ему вслед, мол, лейтенант-коммандер, что происходит, а он прокричал в ответ, что все мы умрём минут через двадцать. Он тоже помнил. Я чуть не вскочил с кресла, чуть не кинулся за ним, чтобы предложить помощь, но тогда я бы нарушил приказ Лорки оставаться в тени. Стамец слишком умён, он сразу бы вычислил, что я назначен дублёром на случай гибели основного навигатора спорового перемещения. Или как там это дерьмо называется. Вычислил бы и, что хуже всего, помнил бы после сотни, тысячи смертей и воскрешений. А это наверняка не входило в планы Лорки.   
  
Я постоял у приветливо распахнутых дверей турболифта, пару мгновений поколебался и решил вернуться в забитую людьми кают-компанию, к музыке, выпивке и девушкам. Пусть Стамец расхлёбывает эту адскую кашу. Как знать, может, он сам её заварил, с него бы сталось. Двадцать минут — не так мало времени, особенно если известно, что эти минуты последние. Вполне хватит, чтобы опрокинуть стаканчик крепкого, завлечь весь вечер трущуюся возле меня милашку в подсобку и, заперевшись там, трахать её аппетитную попку, пока смерть не разлучит нас. 


End file.
